Voice response systems, such as brokerage interactive voice response (IVR) systems, flight IVR systems, accounting systems, announcements, and the like, generally provide users with information. Furthermore, many voice response systems, particularly IVR systems, also allow users to enter data via an input device, such as a microphone, telephone keypad, keyboard, or the like.
The information/instructions that voice response systems provide are generally in the form of one or more menus, and each menu may comprise one or more menu items. The menus, however, can become long and monotonous, making it difficult for the user to identify and remember the relevant information.
Therefore, there is a need to provide audio information to a user in a manner that enhances the ability of the user to identify and remember the relevant information that may assist the user.